Playing with my destiny!
by Skky09
Summary: All humans... and it starts with just Alice and Bella.  what if someone else is playing with your own destiny even when this person is dead...well, Bella has to do what Charlie ask her after his death. i suck at summaries but please read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story, I really hope you´d like it…if you do like it, please leave review. I got the idea from a Mexican tv-novel haha don't judge me. And remember, English is my second language, anyway enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTER.**

I always said that I would never come back here, but here I am… why did I came back? My father´s funeral… Charlie is death, and my mother, his ex-wife need me… ¨I'm not here for you Charlie, not for you ¨ I said out loud.

I know Forks is famous for its bad weather, but it seems for me that today the weather is specially bad. I thought about it while I was watching the dark sky… it was going to rain, I was walking in the forest near Charlie's house. I just arrived here, but I didn't have the strength to face everything… not yet. I never forgive him that he left my mother, and I think even after his dead I'll never will. ¨Great! It's raining now¨ I went close to a tree to protect me from the rain when I saw a girl crying.

¨ Are you okay?¨ I used my jacket to protect both of us from the rain.

¨ I…I don't know…¨ she told me. She haven't face me yet, but I was able to see her beautiful face, I knew it wasn't appropriated, it wasn't the right time, but I couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was. ¨can I… can I help you or something? ¨

¨ I´m sorry, but no one can help me ¨ she answered me. She raise her head and I got lost in those deep blue eyes. ¨ you… I feel like I've seen you before ¨ she told me, her face looked confused as my was. ¨ have we met before? ¨

¨ sorry, but I don't live here¨

¨ Ahh…¨ she whispered without stop looking at me. ¨ I think… I should go back to my house, they must be wondering where I am¨ I thought she said that to herself and not to me.

¨ No, wait! ¨ I stop her grabbing her arm. ¨ It's pretty dark here, it won't stop raining, I can't let you go alone, besides you don't look good. I'll walk you to your house¨

¨ It's okay, I can go alone, thank you¨ she started walking away from me, I couldn't help it and I run for her again.

¨ Please, at least take my jacket with you¨ I put it on her.

¨I'm sorry I can't…¨

I didn't let her finish, I had to run before she could stop me. I did stop behind a tree and I kept watching her. I didn't know why but I wanted to make sure that she was okay, I followed her and she was in front of Charlies´s house, she got in… to that place where I had to go too…. Anyway seen her got in made me decided to go. I wasn't affected by Charlie´s death… or at leas that was what I wanted to believe. When I saw my mother crying …. I remember everything, why I did left, why I didn't want to come, why I never forgive him.

¨ Bella!¨ My mother saw me. ¨ You came… thank you¨ she hug me and she started crying again.

¨ I came for you mother¨ I hug her back. I couldn't stand it the pain… tears began to fall from my eyes.

¨ Bella… I want you to meet your father's wife, follow me…. Alice she is…

¨ What? He got marry again? ¨ I asked, wiping my tears, he didn't deserve them. ¨ why didn't you tell me?¨

¨ Bella, calm down, everybody is watching¨

¨ I don't care! How can you be with someone like her? This woman is such a hypocrite…where is she?¨

¨ Shut up! Just… shut up ¨ someone scream at me. I mean Charlie´s widow scream at me.

¨ Look! No one can…¨ I turn to face this person, but I couldn't finish my sentence when I saw her, the beautiful girl from the forest, I noticed her red eyes, maybe for being crying the whole day, her face was so delicate, her lips, they look so soft that even I would day for them…. Wait! What´s wrong with me? She was Charlies widow? This young girl about my ages.

She kept staring at me while a tear fall from her beautiful blue eyes… I won´t be fooled by her innocent face or her cheap tears… I won´t buy it. ¨ Who do you think you are to tell me what I should or shouldn't do?¨ I hold her gaze, I won´t let her to intimidated me by her supposed pain. I hold her by her arm and whispered to her. ¨ I know what you want…you are so young that now I realize why you did marry Charlie, money right? That´s why you were with Charlie? Well keep it! I don't care¨ there is when I felt my face move 90°.

¨ What about love, Isabella?….¨ her voice got low and my mother walked to her.

¨so now you´re faking that you feel sick¨

¨ Alice has heart problems Isabella… everything has been very hard for her and her heart¨

¨ I… I didn´t know¨ I didn't think about it, I just walked to Alice and picked her up by myself. ¨Alice… are you okay? ¨ I asked her while I got lost again in her deep eyes… those deep oceans, she looked so beautiful, so weak.

¨ I´ll be okay… I´ll be better when you stop touching me ¨ she turned to other direction avoiding my eyes.

¨ You can die if you want! I don't care¨ I said irritated.

¨Enough Isabella! Behave! ¨ My mother scream at me.

¨ But mom, how can you…¨ she took me from my arm and walked me out of the living room.

¨ Bella, don't blame Alice, it´s not her fault that your father stop loving me… you have to calm down, it's not the right time to discuss this¨ I couldn't believe what I was hearing from my mother's mouth, she was defending her.

¨ I don't care, I won't stay if she is here, I bet she was Charlie´s lover and that's why he left you… I cant believe I even help her ¨

¨ Help? In what did you help Alice?¨

¨ Anyway! I don't care! I'm out of here, I just came for you, but if she is here I won't stay¨

¨ Bella, you don't even know her, how can you judge her that hard?¨ she hug me, Charlie´s death broke her… I know. And I was making everything even more complicated. ¨ Look Bella, please… stay, do it for me¨ she was begging me and I couldn't say not to her.

¨I´ll stay¨

We walked together to the living room again, where a lot of people from the town was crying for Charlies´s death. Renne left me alone, she said she wanted to apologized with Alice for my behavior… I didn't really care what she think of me now.

¨ Miss Swan, can I have word with you? I´m your father´s lawyer¨ aggh lawyers, they never know when is the right time.

¨I´m sorry, but I think that anything you need to tell me can wait for other day¨ I made clear that the conversation was over.

¨I must insist, Ms. Brandon wanted me to inform you that Mr. Swan will is going to be read tomorrow and you must be there¨ I couldn't believe her, so it's all about Charlie's money, I was right, Everything is about the fucking money.

¨please, tell to ¨Ms. Brandon¨ just as you called her, that I don't give a fuck about Charlie's money, she can keep everything I don't care¨

¨ Again Miss Swan, I'm sorry, but that is not your decision to make. Mr. Swan was very clear that you must be there, he warned me that you may refused and that I just need to mention the hospital he and you own…. You may loose it if you don't come¨

¨Fine, I'll be there¨ I turn to see Alice, I cant believe it, she looked so innocent, when she was crying in the forest… she looked really hurt and she still look hurt, broken,… but it must be a trick and I won't fall for that.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**I do not own Twilight characters. And I Took this idea from a novel, so I hope you like it.**

**And English is not my first language, so sorry for my terrible grammar, I'm trying.**

I went to my room, I couldn't stand those people with their fake tears, crying for Charlie´s death, always trying to keep appearances… and that girl, Alice… I can´t believe her, she is so young and beautiful… I can´t take those beautiful eyes out of my mind. Those eyes show me sorrow, pain, sadness… maybe, she really love Charlie. No Bella! You can´t let her pretty face to change your mind. It´s obvious she married Charlie because of his money… that´s why she send that lawyer, she can´t wait even a day to enjoy all the money.

¨ Agghh! I shouldn't have come¨ I said to myself.

¨ Bella? Can I come in?¨

¨ yes ¨ it was my nanny, I completely forgot she was here. I smiled at her.

¨ Darling, look how big you are and so beautiful. Come here and give me a hug¨ I did as she told me, now I remember how much I missed her.

¨Thank you nanny ¨ I kissed her in her cheek.

¨ Bella, did you already meet Alice? ¨ I saw fear in her eyes, she knows me very well, that´s why she is afraid of my reaction.

¨ That little witch? Yeah, she is downstairs with my mother¨ I said lying in my bed.

¨ Don't say that Bella, Ms. Alice have taken care of everything in this house, when your mother left, everything was a mess… but Alice change it, she even change your father behavior, he as like alive again… he smiled again, I think he really loved her…¨

¨ I don't buy it nanny. You know that there are people who would do anything for money, and Alice is that kind of person, I know. Besides, my father left my mother… maybe because of Alice, I don't know…¨

¨ Mr. Swan loved her…¨

¨ Stop, please nanny, I don't want to know. I'll wit until tomorrow, then I'll take the first plane that could take me out of here¨

¨ Fine, just one last thing Bella… this is Alice's room…¨ Nanny was even more scared now.

¨What? Why? She is supposed to sleep in Charlie's room¨ I sad tying to control my temper.

¨ Well, Bella… it's not my place to say it but… anyway, they never sleep together. Maybe you won't believe it, but I think Alice is still virgin¨

¨Come on Nanny! Of course she is not virgin, maybe she was disgust about the idea of Charlie touching her, probably she cheat on Charlie with other young guys¨

¨I'm not discussing that Bella. Do you want me to prepare another room for you?¨

¨ No! I'm staying here. And stop looking me like that, this is my room and I'm going to sleep here. If she has a problem with that, she can leave¨

¨ But Bella…¨ I interrupt her.

¨Nanny… Can you leave alone? Please¨ when nanny left, I took my time to notice my room, it was totally different from when I left. Yellow walls, flowers, paintings, and a lot of pictures of Alice and Charlie together. I lie-down in my bed, this pillows smell just like her… vanilla. The worst thing that I couldn't understand was that her scent help me to relax and fall asleep.

Some hours later. I opened my eyes and there she was, standing in the door frame, wearing her pj´s. she looked like an angel.

¨ I didn't want to wake you, I know this is your room, I'll sleep in other room¨ she said while she took one of her books.

¨ Wait! ¨ I took her arm. ¨ I won't stay here for too long, this room is yours¨ I let her go and walk to the door.

¨ I know you are upset and…¨ I interrupt her by putting my index finger in those beautiful lips.

¨ the room is beautiful, you do know how to decorated… what I did and said today…. Is what I really think… I won't let you take something that is not yours, I'll give you a very good alimony and I leave you this house. But everything else is going to charity¨ I took my luggage.

¨ I don't care about the money¨ she stop me this time. ¨ do whatever you want with it, I'll wait until tomorrow and then I'll leave¨

¨ I hope that's true¨ I said while I walk out of the room. This is the third time I'm close to her and I feel so weak… is like she controls every part of my body. I went to another room and take off my clothes. I don't want to think… I jus want to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a tough day, but her face is all I have on my mind… I'm starting to believe that she really is a witch… controlling me.

I woke up the next morning when I felt someone in the room. ¨what? What's wrong? ¨ I asked while yawn escaped from my mouth.

¨ Darling, he lawyer is here and your mother jus arrive. They are waiting for you¨ nanny is looking at me… like she want to tell me something more.

¨ What's wrong nanny? Why are you looking at me like that?¨ I stand up of the bed.

¨ You don't have to pretend you are someone else in front of me Bella, you're still my little sweet selfless Bella, thank you for let Alice to sleep in your room¨ she smiled at me.

¨ She is leaving today¨ I decided to ignored her compliment, I don't want to be that Bella. ¨at least that's what she said¨

¨ That won´t happened ¨ Nanny whispered to herself before she leave. What did she mean with that?

I wash my face and bush my teeth before I went downstairs. Everybody is in Charlie´s office.

¨ Good morning Bella¨ said my mother before she kissed my cheek.

¨My morning is not good mom, but anyway, lets get this over with, I need to take my plane in two hours¨ I sat next to my mother.

¨ are you leaving today? ¨my mother asked while she and Alice are looking at me, Alice is still wearing her Pj´s, her face show that she didn't sleep very well last night.

¨ Yes, ¨Ms. Brandon¨ told me that she is leaving, I´ll give everything to charity, so I have no reason to stay any longer¨ I said without looking at Alice.

¨Fine, do as you wish Bella… let´s start please¨ she said to the lawyer.

¨ I´ll read the document, you can ask anything you want after I finish¨

_I, Charlie Swan, present this as my last will and testament._

_To my ex-wife Rene I leave the beach house because I know you love it._

_To my dear house keeper and friend Sarah I leave the house in Seattle._

_To my beloved wife Alice I leave half of my company and everything I have. I know Alice, that I´m leaving you a lot of responsibilities, don't think I´m crazy, please. I know why I am doing this. Take care of Bella like you took care of me._

_The other half is yours Bella, I can imagine your face now, I know you thought I won´t leave anything for you, and that everything was going to be for the ¨witch¨ of my wife. I didn´t spend a lot of time with you, but you are just like me… I know what you are thinking and what you want to do. All my fortune is in your hands, but! Life is not easy, and this won´t be easy either. There is jus one condition for you and Alice to keep everything. Both of you have to live here and get married. If you don't, you´ll loose everything._

_Maybe it will be a little difficult for you Alice, but I know it won´t be difficult fo you Bella, you told me about your sexuality. Alice, I know that you don´t want to do it, but remember your mother is in the asylum, you can´t pay all her treatment by yourself… please take Bella as your wife. You two have to be married for 1 year, then you two will decided anything you want._

_I´m sorry Bella, I help you to build that hospital, if you don't want to do what I said, my lawyers will sell the hospital. The weeding has to be in one month. I can imagine how you will look in a weeding dress Alice… just beautiful, and Bella won´t be an exception… both of you are very beautiful. Anyway, after one year my lawyer will read the other part of my will._

_I don't know how I fall in love with you Alice, But I´m completely sure that Bella will love you even more and that you will love her._

When the lawyer finish he look very nervous, like waiting for us to hit him.

¨ Was Charlie crazy? How can he think that I will marry ¨this¨ woman? I won't lose the hospital, I work really hard for it¨ I said without stopping my tears. ¨ And you! Don't expect me to believe that you're virgin just as my father believe you¨ I said while I turn to her, she was crying. ¨ I'll marry you because I won't lose that hospital, but you know what? I can't wait for our weeding night, that day I'll know how virgin you are¨ I clean my tears and run to my room.

I feel how all my world falls into little peaces, the worst part is that I can't believe my dad is doing this to me. I have to get married with this witch. I love challenges and I'll take this one, Alice is beautiful and she claim to be virgin… we'll see…


	3. Chapter 3

-1I'm standing in front of her door, I know that we need to talk… leave everything clear… right? I knock at her door. ¨ Coming¨ she said.

¨ We… we need to… to talk¨ I said while I notice her perfect body wearing just a towel.

¨ Can you give a minute?¨ she looked ashamed when she realized I was checking her out.

¨Fine, I'll wait here¨ she closed the door. What will I say? I can't apologize… but then … what will I say? Oh! I know! I will ask her about the company, I want to know everything.

Alice opens the door and I can't stop looking at her. She is… perfect. ¨come on in¨ she said while she sits in her bed, I close the door behind me, and I notices she is nervous now maybe even scared.

¨ I'm not here to prove if you're virgin or not. I'm here because I want to know everything about the company. This is not what I normally do, but I have background from my… Charlie¨ I clear my throat ¨and I'll learn fast¨ ¨

¨ I can inform you about everything tomorrow… I don't have any information here… we… we can go together tomorrow… to the company. ¨ she wanted to tell me something, it was all over her face, I found her very easy to read ¨ Listen Bella… after this year I will leave you everything…¨ I cut her off

¨ I don't care! Do whatever you want with the money. now I just want this year to be over, so I can go back home¨ I walked to the door, that was the end of the conversation, but her beautiful voice stopped me.

¨ Whatever, but when we get married, I'll ask you that…¨ I face her again, she looked tensed and brave. I force her to look at me by taking her chin.

¨ When we get married, you'll be my wife and we will sleep here as a happy couple¨ her face turn red, she was angry. ¨ Do not cry… that won't help you. Charlie chose our destiny and you trusted him, so get over it… sleep well¨ I touched her head.

¨ DON'T TOUCH ME! I'm not a lesbian!¨ she yell at me.

¨Maybe… Charlie had his doubts¨ I leave her there… crying.

After that I went to the kitchen. Nanny was there, but she decided not to talk and I was fine with it. I finished, I went to my room, and when I passed through her door I heard her sobs.

¨ Aggghhh…. damn it¨

3 week later.

The company is going well. There is a lot to do so I keep myself busy, and when I have extra time I volunteer at the Red Cross. It had been a week since Alice left to Paris for a business. I don't hear her cry anymore at night. Sometimes I fight with her… somehow it makes me feel better; it was a shock for me when she start to fight back. Anyway, our weeding is in two days… I felt like… my life will end right there, this pressure is going to break me down and the only things that help me out are work, cigarettes and my fights with Alice… is that weird?

I know it is! I don't fight with her because of my anger anymore… I fight because I found it funny the way she fight, how her face gets all red, she look so beautiful when she is angry… but I cant be thinking about this!

I need to get out of here. ¨ It´s 10:00 pm¨ I said while I was waiting for the elevator.

¨wait please!¨ said a beautiful bell like voice that I already know. ¨ thank you, I´m going…late¨ she realize is me…her personal nightmare.

¨ There is no need for explanations¨ I turned to the wall, I didn't want to see her angelical face.

¨ Believe me! The last thing I wan is to give you explanations… I just thought I was talking to someone else¨ I couldn't fight it any longer. I was checking her out again like since the day I met her. Sometimes I think that if I had met her in other circumstances, maybe… I would've fall in love with her easily… she is perfect. ¨ I´m leaving tomorrow for a business in Italy, I´ll be here for the weeding, don't worry I wont leave you¨ she smiled.

¨of course you won´t leave me, you would lose your money right? ¨ she loose her smile and I was glad… I´m weak in front of it. Jasper, our drives was here… I take the easy way, to ignore her and walked to the van.

¨Good night Ms. Swan, I hope you had a good day¨ Jasper said while he opened the door for me, always a gentleman, but I wasn't in a good mood.

¨ Since I came here, all my days are black Jasper and it is because of her¨ I pointed to Alice who was in the passenger seat right next to Jasper. ¨So please don´t ask¨

¨Good night Ms. Brandon, did you have a good day? ¨ Alice put on her seatbelt.

¨I can't say it was bas, but it wasn't good either… it have been pretty normal ¨ I can feel her eyes on me, but I ignore her… well at least I try. ¨ Jasper, tomorrow I want you to bring me to the airport, I´ll be back for the weeding¨

¨ I understand, I wish you a wonderful trip Alice¨ did he said Alice? Why is he smiling at her like that?

¨ why won´t you two kiss each other?¨ I whispered, I was angry but I didn´t know why.

¨ Sorry , I didn´t hear you¨ Jasper said, of course he heard me, but he was nervous.

¨Nothing Jasper! Just keep driving won´t you? ¨

¨ Why are you so rude to Jasper? Are you jealous?¨ Jealous? Me? Of who? Of course not!

¨ Are you crazy? There is no way I can feel something for you besides hate¨ Alice turned to her window again.

¨ Well, I´m glad because I hate you too¨ she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Bella calm down, breath… you don't want to think about her. Think about something else… Alice have changed, she looks stronger, but she is not matured. How I know that? Because I can always make her fight with me. Let´s face it, I´m not matured either. Agh! I hate how she gets all red and angry… she looks so fucking beautiful. Wait! What am I doing? I´m thinking about her… AGAIN! I need to be strong as a rock and colds as an ice… because while I fight with her I notice all her virtues, like how she cooks the most delicious food ever, how she likes to sing whiles she is taking a shower, her voice is beautiful…

¨agh! Sleep is not working now, I have to find some other way to not think about her, ¨that women is like a virus inside my head¨ I said while I sit in my bed.

After some minutes all the stress goes away, I´m not thinking about her. maybe I got over her or maybe because these 2 nights I had been in some random bars. I have met different beautiful girls who at some point they did help me to forget about Alice, but then I came back home and again everything was about her. Especially because my mother and nanny got mad at me, why? Because they said I was cheating on Alice, of course I was! This marriage means nothing, at least not for me. Besides probably she cheat on me also… come on! She was in Italy!

¨ Isabella Marie Swan! What are you doing? You´re going to be late for your weeding!¨ Renee yells at me.

I forgot! Today is the day… my weeding with that witch is today! ¨please mother! Tell me today is not Saturday!¨

¨Bella, today IS Saturday and you have to get ready… or do you change your mind?¨ that sounds like a good idea to me.

¨ No, I can't loose the hospital… you know it not about the money mom, if I loose the hospital, I don´t know what could happened to those people….¨ I fight back the tears, I´m not going to cry that won't fix anything.

¨I know Bella, I know… take a shower and get ready¨ she kissed my forehead.

Renee is not talking to me, she knows me very well, she knows that I don´t like it when people interrupt me while I´m thinking. Right now we are in the limousine. Destiny? My suicide? Am I exaggerating?´

¨ You look stunning Bella… just beautiful¨ my mother said, she is out of the limo, we are already here. And now everybody is waiting for me… great!

¨ Bella! You are breathtaking… Beautiful!¨ I take Jacob´s hand.

¨ Thank you for coming Jacob, I really need your support¨

¨Alice´s family is here… you know! Besides her parents, so hurry up Bella¨ my mother walked me.

¨ Calm down mother, she is no even here, probably she won't come¨ hopefully I thought.

¨ I just talked to Jasper, they´re in their way… so don't get you hopes up¨ now we are in front of the judge. ¨stay here and do not move, Jacob come with me¨ and they leave me there all by myself in front of all these people… awesome.

I can´t believe this situation, this is supposed to happen in novels not in real life. The judge smiles at me, so I get closed to him. ¨ Sir…¨ I clear my throat ¨ I know it´s not the time but…¨

¨ Relax honey, deep breath… do not think, just listen to your heart¨ he smiles at me once again, he thinks he is helping me.

¨ Sure, I will¨ you can do it Bella, it´s just a year. Just please do not forget who she really is and you´ll be okay.

¨ the bride is here¨ I heard, I don't want to see her, I focus in the judge's face. ¨it´s just a year¨ I said to myself while a tear is running from my eye.

People are whispering things I can´t hear, no when all I can hear is Alice´s steps getting closer, then I smell her delicious sent, I know she is right next tome now… but I look at the floor… I won´t see her… not yet. I keep telling me that this is for the best, that a year is nothing, that she is not stronger than me… now everything gets quiet until I heard her said ¨ I Do¨ Alice´s voice sounds weak and insecure… I can´t see her, but I know she is biting her lip to stop her sobs. The judge is asking me something, but I don't understand or maybe I don't want to understand. Another silence, but longer…. Then I realize they are waiting for my answer… ¨ I Do¨ then he said that we may kiss.

I close my eyes and then I face her, she is not wearing a white dress, she is wearing a tight black suit, her black short hair pointing to everywhere… and her eyes say how painful this is for her, I come closer to her…

¨ You are not the only one suffering her Alice, and sorry… but I won´t kiss you… ever¨ I whispered before I walked out of there.

The Next Day!

I can´t be this weak! I feel terrible! Even when she is a witch she didn't deserve that humiliation…. The way I left her there in front of all those people. All I know is that I couldn't kiss her, so I left… but this guilt is killing me now, damn it, I thought the old Bella was buried completely.

I walked trough the hall and stop in front of her door. I open it very slowly, I´m a little nervous…. But it gets worst, there she was half naked… just wearing underwear ¨ Wow¨ I said without stop looking at her perfect body, she is a goddess. Even when I close my eyes and said that she is not beautiful… it´s impossible to deny it, this woman is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

I close the door… very slowly and walk to my bedroom. I close the door behind me ¨ God! Why do I want her so badly?¨

¨Good morning¨ Alice said sitting in front of me in the table.

¨ Darling, you look better… did you sleep well?¨ so now nanny was talking.

¨ Don´t worry, with those pills you give me I slept like a baby… but I´m having a difficult time trying to get some sleep¨ and they are talking like I am invisible.

¨Maybe it´s your consciousness¨ I said.

¨Mine or yours?¨ here we go I thought.

¨ I have nothing impure on my conscious, no regrets¨ I said proudly.

¨ Ohh… so spying me while I´m naked is not impure? ? ¨ she asked upset.

¨ I wasn´t spying¨ I said nervous. She is winning Bella. Remember why you are here, remember who she is… the witch who married your father because of his money… I left the old Bella behind, and the cold Bella came. ¨ Besides! You´re my wife, I have all the rights to see your body anytime I want… tonight we´ll see how virgin you are¨

¨ I told you, you won't touch me… I don´t like women ¨ she tried to sound calm… but now it´s too late for that.

¨oh! So you won't sleep with me, but you'll keep sleeping with Jasper?¨ I don't know from where that come from…fuck!


End file.
